


Forever Naya

by rroosssiieee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Romance, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rroosssiieee/pseuds/rroosssiieee
Summary: Stella is a professional dancer in LA, who decides to go out one night and meets Naya Rivera,the girl that will change her life forever.





	1. The Club

Stella's POV

"3 Vodka lime sodas please, with extra limes" I say to the bartender as I sit at the bar with my three friends. We are drinking our drinks, chatting about which guys my friends think are hot in the club. Uninterested I slurp on my drink, almost choking when an elbow hits me in the back. I turn around seeing a girl ordering a drink, accidently staring a little bit too long that I didn't realise she was smiling at me. I snap my head back and join my friend's conversation.

I wait in the never-ending bathroom line when I see that girl from the bar washing her hands. As she's fixing herself in the mirror, I can tell she is Latina, with beautiful tanned skin and long thick black hair, and her lips full. As she's coming towards the door I pretend I haven't noticed her, but I can feel her gaze at me as she walks past me.

I finally get out of that bathroom to find my friends gave up on waiting for me and are on the dance floor. Not drunk enough to dance yet I order a shot and another vodka lime soda at the bar to get me on their level. As I down the shot, I notice that girl again sitting a few seats down staring at me. Noticing I caught her, she comes over to the seat next to me and orders another drink.

"Naya", she says holding her hand out to me, "Stella", I say shaking her hand smiling awkwardly. "Where are all your friends", she says picking up her drink. "They're somewhere on the dance floor, I'm drunk enough for dancing yet" I reply.

"Well let's change that," she says as she orders four shots, giving me two. We down them and instantly I start to feel slightly drunker and she must notice as she grabs my hand leading me through the dance floor.

We dance awkwardly in front of each other as Eminem's 'Without Me' plays, Naya mouthing all the words, which I find very impressive. Suddenly 'Hot In Here', one my favourite songs comes on causing me to start body rolling and swinging my hips.

Naya grabs my hips and starts moving with me in the same motion, both of us feeling the effects of the shots. I turn around and start grinding my ass onto her, when I feel her move my hair to the side and start kissing my neck. I bite my lip leaning my head back onto her shoulder for the remainder of the song, which is then replaced by 'Bodak Yellow'.

She spins me around and crashes her lips onto mine, me granting her entrance straight away as we intensely hook up in the middle of the dance floor. Naya breaks the kiss, whispering in my ear "Lets get out of here", me nodding uncontrollably, trying to form a text that makes sense to tell my friends I'm leaving.

We get outside and Naya grabs my hand leading me down the street. As soon as we turn the corner, she pushes me against the wall and we start making out again, even more intense than before if that was even possible. Unable to help myself I run my hand down her thigh and up slowly on her inner thigh when she grabs my wrist staring into my eyes.

"Lets continue this at my place".


	2. Naya's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naya takes Stella back to her place...

Stella's POV

Suddenly Naya whistles and a taxi pulls up straight away. Impressed I follow her into the taxi, both of us sitting in the back, panting slightly and getting very impatient.

When we arrive and are walking up the stairs of her apartment building I decide that I need to be more assertive. As soon as we get through the door I push her against it kissing her, showing her I can be both submissive and dominant, which I can tell she likes.

We rip each other's clothes off until we are both left in our bras and undies, pausing for a moment to admire each other's bodies. I'm a dancer for a living so not being arrogant but I have a pretty good body, but not very big boobs. Staring at Naya's body I couldn't believe it, her toned abs, full breasts and how did I not notice her round ass before.

I'm snapped out of trance when Naya suddenly picks me up, impressing me with her strength as I am a bit taller than her and starts walking me towards what I assume is her bedroom. She throws me onto her bed, straddling me, staring down into my eyes as she ties her hair into a bun on top of her head.

I sit up connecting our lips, our kisses getting more and more passionate each time. Naya reaches her hands behind my back, unclasping my bra so I do the same but using one hand. Obviously impressed, Naya looks at me smiling, I take this as a chance to flip her onto her back and get my mouth onto her beautiful breasts. A moan escapes her lips as I swirl my tongue around both her nipples and suck hard.

Suddenly she flips me back over so she is back on top, pinching and sucking my nipples, knowing she is leaving hickeys all over my stomach. I start to get very restless as my centre is throbbing for her touch and I know she can tell. She gets off the bed and removes my underwear, removing her own afterwards, pulling me towards the end of the bed.

Naya starts kissing up my inner thigh, me holding my breath waiting for her to reach my centre. All of a sudden her tongue is against my slit, licking firming up towards my clit causing me to grip the sheets. I can't help but moan over and over as Naya sucks and licks my clit, I can tell she has experience.

She enters me easily with two fingers, pumping in and out while still playing with my clit. At this point I'm unable to control myself, my moans start getting louder and louder and my back begins to arch. Naya can tell I'm close as she sucks my clit hard, pushing her fingers as far as they can go, hitting my g shot every time.

I grab the sides of the mattress as hard as I can, squeezing my eyes shut as I release all over her fingers. She licks me clean, climbing back on top of me, straddling me again, licking her lips, obviously pleased with herself.

As I'm recovering I feel wetness on my stomach, realizing how turned on Naya must have gotten from pleasuring me. This is what I needed to gain my energy back, sitting up and crashing my lips against hers. I don't even have to beg for entrance as she immediately grants it, our tongues fighting for dominance.

I break the kiss and head straight for her breasts again, sucking and nibbling at her nipples, which I can tell is driving her crazy as she throws her head back. I start kissing her neck, and I'm pretty sure I accidentally left a hickey but oh well.

Continuing to kiss her neck I brush my fingers across her slit, feeling how wet she is and oh my god is she wet. Naya lets out the loudest moan when I do this, whispering into my ear "fuck me", causing me to catch my breath as her voice sounded so hot.

Within seconds I was rubbing her clit while sucking on her nipples again, driving Naya crazy. I pull away from her breasts to admire the girl sitting on my lap, watching her reaction as I shove two fingers into her, adding a third almost instantly as she is so wet.

Naya lifts her head and stares into my eyes, putting her hands on my shoulders as she starts to bounce up and down, fucking my fingers. It was one of the hottest things I have ever seen. After a minute or two her bounces started to slow down, trying to make it last longer so I can tell she is close.

I shove my fingers as far up as they are go, pressing my thumb onto her clit hard, causing her to scream, wrap her arms around me and bite my shoulder. I feel her body start to shake and pulse as she releases all over my fingers, rolling onto the other side of the bed holding on to her centre as she is so sensitive.

I wake up to the sun shining right onto my eyes confused as to where I am. I turn over and see Naya asleep, remembering last night's events; I guess we must have fallen asleep straight after. I check the time realizing its 10am and I have a dance class at 11:30.

I get out of bed quietly, grabbing my bra and undies and head out to the living room trying to find all my clothes that are thrown all over the floor. I change into last night's outfit, noticing a notepad and pen on the kitchen counter. I decide to leave a quick little note for Naya before leaving so she doesn't think I'm a bitch.

I close the door behind me and call a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading, I have a lot for ideas for this story. Let me know if your enjoying so far and if I should continue
> 
> xx


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Stella and Naya's festivities...

Naya’s POV

I wake up hearing the door close, reaching out my arm to feel an empty space next to me. Used to the feeling, I get out of bed and go shower as I’ve got to go to work soon.

Glee is currently filming its third season and with the feedback my character Santana is receiving I’ve sort of become a main character. I’m really happy but playing a lesbian on TV when you’re a lesbian in real life can be really difficult because not that I’m that famous, but its hard to find someone who doesn’t know who you are as I swear every lesbian seems to watch all shows that include lesbians.

I continue to have one-night stands constantly because of this; I can’t date anyone who is a fan, as they just like the idea of me. It was so refreshing last night to meet Stella though because she had no idea who I was, but I guess it was just another one-night stand as usual.

I go into the kitchen and pour myself a bowel of ‘Lucky Charms’, walking over to the table, noticing my notepad has something scribbled on it…

Morning Naya,  
So sorry I had to skip out  
I didn’t want to wake you  
I had a great time last night ;)  
Ps. (Stella’s phone number)

I assumed I would never hear from Stella again and I couldn’t help but smile seeing that she left her phone number, maybe this isn’t just a one-night stand.

Stella’s POV

I run up the stairs of my apartment building, fumbling with my keys to get through the door, seeing my roommate Hayley already dressed waiting for me on the couch. “It’s 10:45 Stella we were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago” she said staring at her phone. “I know I’m sorry I’ll be quick just need to get changed”.

I come out looking obviously hungover and tired, Hayley smirking knowing what I must have gotten up to last night. I grab my car keys and we head down to the car park, me convincing Hayley to drive on our way down. 

As we are driving to the dance studio Hayley will not stop asking me questions and teasing me about how rough I look. I tell her about Naya, ending that it was probably just a one-night stand thing.

Naya’s POV

I make my way to Glee’s recording studio to record some of the songs that I will be singing in season 3, my favourite part about being apart of this show, as I love singing. I arrive ten minutes early so I decide to wait in my car, pulling Stella’s note out of my bag, contemplating whether or not to message her.

I realise that I actually don’t know anything about this girl except her first name, but we did sleep together so surely it’s not weird if I invite her over. I decide I have nothing to lose and send her a message…

Naya – Hey Stella, it’s Naya from last night. Just letting you know I got your note and I was wondering if you’d like to come over tomorrow night for dinner? X

I put my phone away and go into the recording studio.

Stella’s POV

After two hours of dance class I am officially dead, crawling into bed as soon as I get home, falling asleep instantly. I wake up to my phone buzzing, just missing a call from my friend that I went out with last night. I message her and tell her I can’t talk right now, I just don’t have the energy to rehash last night again, when I notice I have a message from an unknown number.

I open the message seeing its from Naya and I can’t help but smile a little when I read that she wants to have me over. I assumed this was going to just be a one-night stand considering we didn’t try to talk to one another about ourselves and were just interested in getting in each other’s pants. I decide to reply back to her message…

Stella – Sure thing! What time? X

Naya’s POV

During my break from recording I notice Stella has replied to my message, excited I tell her what time to come round and my address. She replies back almost straight away…

Stella – Perfect! See you tomorrow at 7 and don’t worry I know your address ;) x

I couldn’t help but blush as I go back into the recording studio, thinking of what I should make her for dinner.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella goes to Naya's place for dinner...

Naya’s POV

It’s currently 6:50pm meaning Stella is going to be here in 10 minutes. I decided that we are going to make a chicken stir fry together because I love to cook so I think it would be a good way to get to know each other.

Stella’s POV

I pay the cab driver, checking the time and seeing that I’m here 5 minutes early so I decided to sit on the bench outside her apartment block. Since it’s dinner at her house, I decided to wear black jeans with my favourite black boots, a white cami top and a leather jacket, my brunette hair pulled back into a high ponytail. 

Naya’s POV

I hear the buzzer right on the dot of 7, how punctual I smiled as I asked who is was, buzzing her in as soon as she said it was Stella.

I open the door, trying to stop my jaw from dropping as I see Stella, mentally thanking my drunk goggles for not disappointing me, as she’s even hotter than the other night if that’s even possible. 

Stella’s POV

I see Naya as I get to the top of the stairs, wearing a tight black pencil skirt, a superman top tucked in with the sleeves rolled up and her hair perfectly wavey. 

We give each other a hug, noticing she is not wearing any shoes, making me significantly taller than her in my boots.

“Would you like me to take your jacket?” she says closing the door, reaching to take off my jacket. “Yes thanks”, I say letting her take my jacket off for me, hanging it up in a nearby closet, while I take off my shoes.

Naya turns around seeing what I’m doing, “I felt awkward being the only one in shoes, is that alright” I asked nervously making Naya laugh.

Naya’s POV

“I felt awkward being the only one in shoes, is that alright” Stella says, making me laugh at how cute she was, also realizing that she has an Australian accent, I guess we had never said more than one word to each other before.

“Wine, champagne or beer?” I ask Stella as we’re walking to the kitchen, “Champagne would be amazing thanks” I hear, so I grab a bottle and pour two glasses.

We stare at each other’s eyes as we take a sip of our drinks, it’s clear we have sexual tension but I’m eager to see if there’s more than that.

“So what’s for dinner” Stella asks excitedly, “I thought we would make a stir fry together, I love cooking, do you?” I reply hopeful. “Sure” says Stella “I’ve never cooked anything more than toast and pasta but I’d love to add another dish to my repertoire”. Laughing I pass her a chopping board, instructing her to cut up the carrots into cubes. 

Conversation between Stella and I begins to flow while she cuts and I cook the chicken. Stella tells me about how she moved from Sydney, Australia to Los Angeles 2 years ago to be a professional dancer where she met her now roommate Hayley who introduced to her many chorographers, eventually landing her a spot dancing for Jennifer Lopez for her Vegas tour. 

I couldn’t believe how cool that was, when I hear Stella ask me about what I do causing me to freeze. Too scared to tell her, I lie and say I’m a manager at Abercrombie & Fitch, a job I used to have before I landed the spot on glee. 

When I’m done cooking the chicken I go over and check on Stella and the carrots as she’s been cutting them a long time. I can’t help but laugh looking at the misshapen carrots of all different sizes, Stella putting her face in her hands embarrassed.

“They were really hard to cut okay” she whines taking a big swig from her champagne. “Adds character”, I say, making her smile as I put all the ingredients together, mixing in the sauce.

I tell Stella to go make herself comfortable while I finish cooking, looking back to see her looking at my photos. 

Stella’s POV

Looking at Naya’s photos I get over how cute she was as a kid, how did she get so hot and sexy. I notice Naya putting plates down on the dining table, so I make my way over, taking a seat across from her.

We talk about everything, family, friends, likes and dislikes, discovering that we both love ‘The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills’. Once we were done, I quickly took the plates before Naya had the chance and washed them in the sink.

Naya’s POV

Stella swooped in taking the plates and washed them up, how did I find this girl I thought as I made my way over to the couch. Stella soon joined me, sitting on the opposite side as we chose a movie to watch, settling on ‘Girls Trip’ because Stella had never seen it. 

I stared at her every time she laughed, I couldn’t get enough of seeing her happy, noticing she was shivering a bit. This gave me the opportunity to move closer as I was using the blanket, offering Stella to share with me, which she accepted. 

After about ten minutes, I felt Stella’s hand on my thigh and her head lean onto my shoulder, staying in the same position for the reminder of the movie. As the credits were rolling Stella still hadn’t moved and her hand on my thigh was driving me crazy, I needed her now.

I swung my leg over her so I was sitting on her lap and leant down to kiss her, Stella kissing me back straight away. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth and grant me entrance, our making out getting more and more intense by the second. 

We broke for air as I kissed up her neck and along her jawline, bringing our lips back together again. I tugged on Stella’s top letting her know I want her to take it off when she put her hand on my chest and softly pushed me back, breaking our kiss.

I stared into Stella’s eyes, both of us panting, seeing that she was resisting. “I have a first date rule” she says between breaths “and I know we’ve already slept together but…” I cut her off saying “you can break your own rules”.

I went back to kissing her neck, Stella throwing her head back, “I would if I didn’t feel there was a connection between us” she said, causing me to stop and look back at her smiling. “I feel that connection as well, and I agree, let’s stick by your rules”, I say as I hop off Stella’s lap.

“I should go home”, she says standing up and going over to put her shoes back on. I grab her jacket from the closet and put it on for her, spinning her around to give her one last kiss and with that she’s gone.

Stella’s POV

I arrive home from my date with Naya, which went amazing, proud of myself for sticking to my rules and not having sex on the first date. It’s just past midnight as I try to sneak into my apartment quietly to see Hayley is still up watching that show ‘Glee’ she always watches. 

“How was it” Hayley using in her annoying voice, pausing the TV. I tell her everything, noticing Hayley looked a bit uncomfortable as I finished but I brushed it off. Not quite ready for bed I decide to stay and watch for a moment, mainly because I can see two cheerleaders, one with blonde hair and one with dark hair kissing on a bed. 

I lean forward so fast, my mouth wide open when I see the girl with dark hair get up. Hayley looks at me confused, “What’s wrong, you’re a lesbian I assumed you’d be okay with that” she says jokingly. “WHAT’S THAT ACTRESSES NAME?”, I basically scream at her making Hayley jump. 

“Naya Rivera, I think”.


	5. She's a Cheerleader?

Stella’s POV

I woke up the next morning still in shock. Naya told me she was a manager at a clothes store, when really she is on one of the most popular TV shows.

I can’t help but be upset because she obviously doesn’t trust me to tell me the truth, but I also can’t stop thinking about the fact she was in a short cheerleader uniform kissing the neck of another girl.

I’ve never been the jealous type but this was driving me crazy, I know its acting but it’s also Naya…. I need to see her again.

I decide to call her, as I’m not in the right mindset to wait around for her reply.

N – “Hello”

S – “Naya! I just wanted to say last night was amazing and I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?”

N – “I’d love to, where and when?”

S – “Come to mine at 7 and we will go from there, I’ll text you the address, cya”

N – “Bye”

I mentally smack myself, I sounded so weird and awkward on the phone she could probably tell.

Naya’s POV

Stella sounded a bit odd on the phone but I decide to let it slide and leave for the Glee set.

-Next day-

Stella’s POV

The doorbell rings while I’m still getting ready so I yell at Hayley to answer it.

Naya’s POV

I’m greeted by a red head girl giving me a slight smile as she motions for me to come in.

“You must be Stella’s roommate, I’m Naya”, I say holding out my hand. “Hayley” she replies, not shaking my hand. “You can take a seat, she should be ready soon” she says, sitting on the couch so I decide to join her.

 

Stella’s POV

As I’m putting on my shoes, I’m just hoping that Hayley isn’t mentioning anything about the fact Naya is on Glee, I begged her not to as I need to be the one ask her about it, not sure when a good time would be though.

I come out of my room to see Naya stand up straight away, looking absolutely stunning in a tight black dress and leather jacket. I forget about the awkwardness I feel towards her as we both smile at each other, Hayley clearing her throat to break us out of our trance.

Naya’s POV

When Stella walks out of her room I can’t help but smile, she looks beautiful as always, but I also notice Hayley looking at Stella the same way I am, making me a bit uncomfortable.

Stella grabs her things, says goodbye to Hayley and we are out the door. I can’t stop thinking about the way Hayley was looking at Stella but I decide to brush it off, I mean she’s going out on a date with me and leaving her behind so….

Stella’s POV

As we are walking to the restaurant, I hold Naya’s hand, testing her to see if she will be nervous about being seen by fans or paparazzi’s, but she holds back tight.

When we make it to the restaurant we are taken to our seats outside when Naya asks the waiter if we could sit inside, claiming she is cold. I bite my tongue to stop myself from asking why as I need to approach this the right way without ruining what Naya and I have, so we go sit inside.

Naya’s POV

The wine, dinner and Stella of course were all amazing. We were there talking non stop for over 2 hours. “Shall we get out here”, I say smirking at Stella who smirks back grabbing her things and standing up.

“I’d invite you back to my place but Hayley will be there” Stella says as we get outside. “No worries” I say, hailing a cab and giving my address, grabbing hold of Stella’s hand.

Stella’s POV

The whole cab ride I’m going over and over in my head what to say to Naya, as I can’t hold it in anymore. As we get inside her place she offers me a glass of wine, I except going to sit on the couch, chewing my nails.

I hear her footsteps walking towards the couch and it just spills out, “When were you going to tell me you were on Glee?”. I’m too scared to turn around as I hear her stop dead, but then continues coming to the couch, setting the glasses down and taking a seat.

She takes a big sip from her glass and turns towards me, staring into my eyes figuring out what to say.

“I’m sorry I lied, I should have told you but you were the first lesbian I’d met who didn’t know who I was” she spoke so fast it took me a while to gather what she was saying. “I was going to tell you the other day on our date but I freaked out, I didn’t want anything to change between us it was going so well”, tears forming in her eyes.

“It is going well, and it changes nothing I promise” I said grabbing her hands, “It was just a shock to come home the other night to Hayley watching Glee and see you kissing another girl on a bed” I say, my jealousy obviously showing.

Naya smirks, “jealous are we, its just acting, and she’s actually one of my best friends”. “Not that jealous” I say in protest, causing Naya to laugh, “It was actually kind of hot, mainly because of that cheerleader uniform” I say shyly.

Suddenly Naya stands up, “You like that do you”, she says leaving the room. I sit on the couch confused, drinking my wine, assuming she went to the toilet or something.

I hear footsteps behind me, causing me to turn around, my jaw dropping. “Like what you see” says Naya, standing there in her cheerleading costume. I continue staring, watching her turn around and walk in the bedroom, motioning for me to follow her. 

I run into the bedroom as fast as I can and I’m suddenly pushed onto the bed and straddled by Naya. I run my hands down her body which looks amazing in this costume, grabbing her ass causing Naya to moan, crashing her lips on mine.

We make out passionately, both of us getting more and more frustrated, feeling Naya pulling on my top so I break the kiss allowing her to take it off, clipping off my bra seconds after. 

She pushes me down and pulls my skirt down, along with my undies, making me feel exposed being the only one naked. Naya then stands in front of me at the end of the bed and starts lifting her top over her head, me realizing she is wearing no bra. She then slowly unzips her skirt to reveal no underwear and I can’t take it anymore. 

I stand up grabbing Naya and crashing our lips back together, our tongues moving in sync, both of our breathing out of control. She pushes me back onto the bed again and straddles my hips, connecting our lips again. Naya starts moving her hips and I feel myself get even wetter as our centres are so close together I can feel the heat from hers radiating on mine.

Naya’s POV

Stella moans and I know exactly why. Something about having your vagina so close to someone you have a strong connection with is unbearable, giving me an idea.

I start kissing and sucking on Stella’s neck, her moans getting out of control, she must be so frustrated but I know it will be worth it. I suddenly hop off the bed causing the biggest groan to come from Stella; I smile staring her in the eyes as I spread her legs as wide as they can go.

Stella looks at me confused as I climb back on top, giving her another kiss on the lips. Thank god I’m flexible enough to do this I think as I suddenly grind my clit against hers causing Stella to throw her head back and bite down on her lip hard. 

I continue rubbing my clit against hers slowly as Stella lifts her hips and starts doing the same but at a faster pace. I join her pace and it is just unbelievable. Both us are moaning and yelling each other’s names as we both start nearing our climax.

We look into each other’s eyes, moaning in unison as we cum together, still rubbing our clits together to ride out the orgasm, our vaginas covered in each other’s cum. However, neither of us seems to stop even though the sensitivity is almost too much to handle as we both feel another orgasm building up.

We release all over each other again, me flopping on top of Stella, both of us out of breath. 

Stella’s POV

I lay there with Naya on top of me both our breathing haggard as we recover from what just happened. I’ve never felt pleasure like that before, words can’t even describe how amazing that felt. 

I wrap my arms around Naya, turning her onto the bed and brush her hair out of her face. I stroke her cheek as she opens her eyes and looks into mine, leaning her head in for a soft kiss.

She turns around so I can spoon her and we fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment if you're liking everything so far and what you'd like to see next xx


	6. 3 Months???

Stella’s POV

I wake up covered in Naya’s messy long dark hair, making me smile as I think about how amazing last night was and how lucky I am to wake up in Naya’s bed.

I lightly kiss her back, causing Naya to wake slowly, turning around to face me, her eyes still closed. I kiss her on the lips, which certainly gets her eyes to finally open; wide-awake she starts kissing me back hard.

I break the kiss turning onto my back and stare at the ceiling. “Are we, like, together?” I quickly say, frightened by the answer. I turn my head back to Naya to see her smiling at me still not answering my question. 

I raise my eyebrows, indicating I’m waiting causing her to laugh as she wraps her arms around me. She stares into my eyes and nods, crashing her lips back onto mine.

“Um”, she says bringing our heated make out session to a halt, “I know I’m not that famous but in my last relationship the media really put a strain on it and leaked false information, so do you mind if we keep this between us for now”. 

“Of course”, I say, bringing our lips back together. Naya wanting to keep us a secret doesn’t bother me; we’ve only known each other for like 2 weeks so it’s understandable. 

Naya breaks our kiss, hopping out of bed causing my mouth to drop, which seems to be a common reaction I have these days. Naya stands there, stretching her arms above her head fully naked, the sunlight from the windows highlighting her amazing fit body.

Naya’s POV

I turn around to notice Stella basically drooling, me smiling to myself as I walk to the bathroom pleased that I have such an effect on her. I walk back into my room after my shower to see Stella must have gotten out of bed; I change into some easy clothes and head out to the living room to find her.

I can’t help but smile when I see Stella in one of my t-shirts, sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of lucky charms, with another bowl next to her for me. I give her a kiss on the cheek, which she responds to with a closed mouth smile, milk dripping from her lips as I delve into the other bowl of cereal. 

As we finish Stella gets a phone call, so I wash up the dishes, giving her some privacy to take her call.

Stella’s POV

“Hayley what’s up?” I say to my roommate, “Where are you? We need to start packing, I’m not doing it last minute again” she replies slightly annoyed. “Packing? For what?” I say, completely confused as to what she’s talking about. “Um…. Jlo, have you forgotten what we do for a living?” Hayley replies in a sassy but joking tone. “Shit of course, I’ll be home soon, and no I haven’t forgot so lose that attitude I just woke up” I reply laughing but inside anxiety is building up.

I hang up the phone thinking how I’m going to tell Naya, the girl who just became my girlfriend about 20 minutes ago that I’m going touring around Europe for 3 months on Jennifer Lopez’s tour.

Naya’s POV

I walk back over to Stella when I see she’s done with her phone call, noticing she looks really stressed and worried. “Is everything okay? Who was that?” I say, stroking her back. “It was Hayley and yes I’m fine I just forgot”, she says, mumbling towards the end. 

“Forgot what?” I say confused, sitting on the couch and motioning for Stella to join me. Stella takes a big sigh and turns towards me so she’s facing me and grabs hold of my hands.

“You know how I’m a dancer for Jennifer Lopez’s Vegas Tour”, she says, me replying with a nod, “Well, since we are on break for her Vegas shows, the same dancers were asked to go on tour with her in Europe, which I completely forgot about cause I was having such a great time with you”, she says with a couple of stutters, but I’m not sure why she’s so worried this sounds like a great opportunity.

“That’s amazing Stella” I say squeezing her hands, “why do you seem upset, the shows are only one or two week blocks aren’t they?”. She looks up into my eyes, “In Vegas yes but this tour is all around Europe…. for 3 months…. and I leave tomorrow morning”. 

My mood instantly drops, 3 months is a long time to be away from someone, especially when you just started going out and don’t know much about each other yet. 

I’m about to speak when Stella cuts in, “I’m so sorry I would never have asked whether we are a couple or not if I remembered I’d be leaving it’s not fair on you. Feel free to date other people, I don’t expect you to wait for me, but when I’m back and if you’re single I’d love to start things up again”, she says so quickly, but I understood everything.

I hold her hands tighter and stare into her beautiful brown eyes as I think about everything and what to say. We met in a club and barely knew each other’s first names 2 weeks ago and have been on two dates since, even though I really, really like her, I barely know her and because of that it probably is best that we end things now.

I open my mouth to agree to what she said, closing my eyes causing the events of last night to flash back into my head. The way my body feels when she touches me, the way I feel when I touch her and unforgettable moment we shared in the bedroom. When our centres touched our connection was undeniable and I had never ever felt that with anyone else.

I look back into her eyes knowing this is a risk but that it is a good one, “No, I know it’s only been two weeks but I’ve never felt like this the way I feel with you, there is something so strong between us and I’m willing to wait for you because I believe you’re worth it”. Tears begin forming in my eyes as Stella hugs me tightly like she never wants to let go, pulling away and crashing her lips onto mine.

Stella’s POV

I instantly grant Naya entrance as I feel her tongue graze my bottom lip, our mouths fitting perfectly together and our tongues moving in sync as we make out. I can’t believe she’s going to wait for me, could I find a more perfect girl, these 3 months are going to be so hard.

I stand up breaking our kiss and bend down, picking up Naya, her legs wrapping around my waist and walk her to the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and straddle her, lifting her big t-shirt over my head, exposing my breasts causing Naya to sit up and start kissing and sucking on my nipples. 

I put my hands on her shoulders and push her lips off my breasts, “No, I need to show you how much I’m going to miss you” I say, lifting up her shirt and undoing her bra. She nods lying back down on the bed, moaning as I start pinching her nipple and sucking on her pulse point. I kiss down her toned, tan stomach, getting up to remove her pants and underwear. 

I leave sloppy kisses as I make my way up to her centre, looking up at Naya to see her looking at me, biting her lip with anticipation. I watch her as I give her one lick from her slit to her clit, her head crashing back onto the pillow as a loud moan fills the room. I smile as I go to work, knowing I have her right where I want her.

I put my lips around her clit and start sucking hard causing Naya to grip the sides of the bed and her body to wriggle so I grab hold of her thighs to keep her still.

I flick my tongue on Naya’s clit, the sound of grunts coming from Naya’s mouth each time. I can tell that she is really going to miss me too as she must really like me considering the reactions she’s having to everything I do to her.

I look back up at Naya, her mouth open and her head back on the pillow showing her amazing jawline. This sight causing me to moan onto her clit, Naya lifting her head up from the pillow in pleasure as my moan vibrated her sensitive clit. 

“Fingers”. I look up, our eyes instantly connecting as I hear what Naya said, smiling as I enter her with two fingers, not breaking eye contact. Her eyelids getting droopy as she throws her head back moaning and I can tell she’s close. 

I easily add a third finger, pushing them as far up as they can go, obviously hitting her g spot because her moans are the loudest I’ve never heard and I can faintly hear the sound of her finger nails scratching the sides of the bed as she grips for dear life.

I suck on her clit hard causing Naya’s whole body to jolt, but I don’t stop, curling my fingers my ears filling with Naya’s screams as she orgasms. Still sucking her clit I pull out my fingers when suddenly Naya squirts everywhere, rolling into a ball cupping her very sensitive centre as she recovers from what just happened.

I stand at the edge of the bed, staring at the soaked sheets in shock. I can’t believe I was able to get a girl to do that kind of shock and that was the hottest thing I have ever seen kind of shock.

Naya’s POV

My breathing slows as I get out of the ball I curled myself up in to see Stella at the edge of the bed in shock. “What?” I say really confused, “um….um… you squirted like everywhere” she says with a smile forming but still looking shocked.

I cover my mouth mortified staring at the end of my bed soaked in my cum. “Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed”, I say standing up ready to hide somewhere. I look up and am faced with Stella, “Never, ever be embarrassed, that was the best and hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life”, she says, pulling my lips onto hers with so much force. 

She pulls away; both of us smiling at each other causing us to both break out into laughter over what just happened. I get back into my clothes and Stella into her last night’s outfit, both of us removing the sheets off the bed and putting them in the washing machine.

As soon as the washing machine starts Stella pulls me in for a hug, our heads resting in the crooks of each other’s necks, both of us hugging as tight as we can. We stay this way for what seemed like an hour but really was 5 minutes until Stella pulled away.

I walked with her to the front door, Stella going to open it but I spin her around and crash my lips onto hers. We break apart and rest our foreheads on one another, me stroking her cheeks with my hands, which are left cold as soon as she breaks away, opening the door and closing it behind her.


End file.
